criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Class Always Kills
Class Always Kills is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth of the game. It is the fourth set in the Bloom Prairie district of New Cresthill. Plot After several days of fruitless research and reports of missing children, the team started to think about suggesting to the Mayor the idea of a curfew to ruin 'The Hunt of Cocoons'. However, Evan brought the news that Emily Wallis found a secret passage under Bloom Prairie Adoption Agency, explaining how her friends were kidnapped in the previous investigation. At the end of it, they could enter into a fancy mansion, where they found socialite Aria Ratner shot in the neck. Her daughter, Vania Ratner, Joseph Crestwood High School principal, Sophie Wetzel, and high school student, Maxwell Romanazzi were considered suspects. While reviewing the clues outside Starmugs, the duo heard a fight between Mitchell Hereward and Vania over winning Maxwell's heart. She explained that Maxwell had been her crush since their first encounter, denying the fact that he is into guys. Complementing it, Aria disliked the idea of him as her daughter's boyfriend and, considering that she spoiled Vania since she was a kid, their relationship suddenly turned pretty hostile. Taxi driver, Elizardo Vogel, and nutritionist, Dr. Damon Cody were also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Maxwell had a personal grudge with Mrs. Ratner because it was her fault that he got expelled from J.C. HS almost at the time when the player arrived in New Cresthill. At the end of the chapter, Priscilla approached the player with information about the victim's last whereabouts, specifically about her romantic relationships. They learned that Aria was dating a mysterious man, after two failed relationships which happened at the same time, for several months. Back with the investigation, they discovered that her new boyfriend was Elizardo but, he claimed that he broke up with her before his first encounter with the police because of her inflated ego. In addition, Sophie threatened the whole Ratner family because they were treating her without respect, demanding too many things or otherwise they would stop financing the school. Also, Damon considered that Aria was an obnoxious woman for many reasons, but especially because she used to demand him prescriptions to buy medicine and sell it for higher prices to her friends' employees. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Sophie Wetzel for Aria Ratner's murder. Sophie admitted immediately and congratulated the duo, even she wanted to know where she dropped the clues considering that she reached to the point of burning her fingers with bleach to avoid leaving evidence. Before Evan could handcuff Wetzel, she pulled out the murder weapon and pointed the player with it. In a fast move, Molotch shot her hand and she was finally sent to trial. Nevertheless, Sophie refused to tell her motive, arguing that the police should uncover Aria's little game and she was not going to spill more beans. Judge Frairie sentenced her to 50 years in prison with mandatory counseling. Later on, the team looked for Sophie's real motive. The team investigated the socialite house again and found that she was hiding a lipstick made with the blood and ashes of Celia Cortez, one of Emily's friends. When Sophie was asked about this, she mentioned that Aria was involved in something shady, however, she couldn't find more about it. Also, Allen O'Brian came with information related to the hunt. In his notes, he mentioned that a contact was going to give him more news about it, who turned to be Armin Doblas. After his girlfriend's death, he'd been leaking Alleria's content; between some games files, Armin found a DLC called 'The Hunt of Cocoons', which was similar to the real one, contacting Allen straight away. With the new evidence, the team planned to confront Alleria but, the Chief ordered them to wait for her next event in the district to avoid suspicion. Summary Victim *'Aria Ratner' (found dead after being shot in the neck) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Sophie Wetzel' Suspects :: Vania Ratner :: Victim's Daughter Profile: *The killer is allergic to pollen *The killer has traveled to Okinawa *The killer is a regular customer of Starmugs :: Sophie Wetzel :: High School Principal Profile: *The killer is allergic to pollen *The killer has traveled to Okinawa *The killer is a regular customer of Starmugs Appearance: *The killer wears white :: Maxwell Romanazzi :: High School Student Profile: *The killer is a regular customer of Starmugs :: Elizardo Vogel :: Taxi Driver Profile: *The killer has traveled to Okinawa *The killer is a regular customer of Starmugs Appearance: *The killer wears white :: Dr. Damon Cody :: Nutritionist Profile: *The killer is allergic to pollen *The killer has traveled to Okinawa *The killer is a regular customer of Starmugs Appearance: *The killer wears white Quasi-Suspects :: Allen O'Brian :: Journalist :: Armin Doblas :: Babysitter Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to pollen *The killer has traveled to Okinawa *The killer is a regular customer of Starmugs *The killer wears white *The killer is a female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Luxurious Living Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Film Canister, Cookie Jar; Victim Identified: Aria Ratner) *Examine Cookie Jar (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Vania Ratner) *Inform Vania Ratner about her mother's death *Investigate Coffee Shop (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Trash Can) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Faded Post-it) *Examine Faded Post-it (Result: Phone Number; New Suspect: Sophie Wetzel) *Interrogate Sophie Wetzel about the motive of her meetings with the victim *Examine Trash Can (Result: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Result: Starmugs Cup; New Suspect: Maxwell Romanazzi) *Ask Maxwell Romanazzi if he crossed paths with the victim *Examine Film Canister (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has traveled to Okinawa) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to pollen) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Confront Vania Ratner about her cold relationship with her mother after a problem that involved Maxwell (Profile Updated: Vania is allergic to pollen and has traveled to Okinawa) *Investigate High School Auditorium (Clues: Faded Paper, Shisa Statue) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Medical Diagnostic; New Suspect: Dr. Damon Cody) *Ask Dr. Damon Cody why Aria refused to follow her treatment (Profile Updated: Damon is allergic to pollen) *Examine Shisa Statue (Result: Strawberry-Coriander Cupcake) *Examine Strawberry-Coriander Cupcake (Result: Black Powder) *Analyze Black Powder (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a regular customer of Starmugs) *Investigate Coffee Shop Terrace (Clues: Sugar Sachet Box, Vinegar Bottle) *Examine Sugar Sachet Box (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Unlocked Device; New Suspect: Elizardo Vogel) *Talk with Elizardo Vogel about his relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Elizardo is a regular customer of Starmugs) *Examine Vinegar Bottle (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Maxwell's Fingerprints) *Question Maxwell Romanazzi why he vandalized the victim's house (Profiles Updated: Maxwell is a regular customer of Starmugs, Vania is a regular customer of Starmugs) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Auditorium Projector (Clues: Tolentino Bag, Supplies Box, Statistic Charts) *Examine Tolentino Bag (Result: Elizardo Vogel's Photo) *Question Elizardo Vogel about his true relationship status with the victim (Profiles Updated: Elizardo has traveled to Okinawa, Damon has traveled to Okinawa) *Examine Supplies Box (Result: Black Lily) *Analyze Black Lily (09:00:00) *Confront Principal Wetzel about her death threat for the Ratner family (Profile Updated: Sophie is allergic to pollen, has traveled to Okinawa and is a regular customer of Starmugs) *Examine Statistic Charts (Result: "Tartology" Research) *Ask Damon about his motives to consider the victim as an obnoxious woman (Profile Updated: Damon is a regular customer of Starmugs) *Investigate Indoor Fountain (Clues: Metal Sponge, Fexofenadine Box) *Examine Metal Sponge (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Examine Fexofenadine Box (Result: Revolver Cartridge) *Analyze Revolver Cartridge (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Kids Must Be Kids (4/6)! Kids Must Be Kids (4/6) *Interrogate Vania Ratner about Sophie's claiming in the trial *Investigate Fancy Living Room (Clue: Bust of Venus) *Examine Bust of Venus (Result: Urn) *Examine Urn (Result: Black Lipstick) *Analyze Black Lipstick (06:00:00) *Question Sophie Wetzel about Aria's participation in the hunt (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Allen O'Brian about his research into 'The Hunt of Cocoons' (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Coffee Shop Terrace (Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Allen's Laptop) *Analyze Allen's Laptop (06:00:00) *Investigate High School Auditorium (Clue: Diaper Bag) *Examine Diaper Bag (Result: The Hunt Of Cocoons' List) *Confront Armin Doblas about his knowledge of 'THC' in Alleria's next game (Reward: Backwards Hat) *Move on to the next case! Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bloom Prairie